Web Site Links
Listing for any webs sites that have a relevance to the Collecting of Tractors and Construction Plant & vintage vehicles and related old machinery. :please keep separate commercial and Non-commercial organisations listings. Note: Any considered as SPAM will be Removed. Adding web links to multiple pages IS considered spamming on this Wiki Businesses (Commercial organisations) Auctioneers, Dealers, Manufactures, Parts Suppliers, Publishers, Retailers, Online sales, etc. Auctioneers * Cheffins - www.cheffins.com - Hold regular auctions of classic and modern farm machinery and steam engines Dealers and parts suppliers * Brookfield tractors * Cawood Tractor manuals mainly UK machines. * Euromec ContractsKubota Dealer in UK * Fields International Crane & Piling rig brokers * IronPark (RU) - Used machinery sales. * JGE Commercials.com Trucks and a selection of plant some classic or unusual items * Lincoln Diesels Web Site - Supplier of engine parts & servicing * Manualfinder.CO.UK * Nelson Green - Plant and machinery dealer in Lincolnshire * Preston Services Traction Engine dealers and parts suppliers. * Roadless Official Roadless Parts supplier (A division of John Bownes Ltd) * Tractor Provider - South African MF dealer Category:Tractor Wiki Category:Lists Category:Web Sites Events *Hillhead - http://www.hillhead.co.uk *SED - http://sed.co.uk Manufacturers Add links to manufactures main web site only (not sub sites/pages). Publishers * Japonica Press - ? *Kelsey Publishing - Kelsey Publishing - Publishers of several Tractors, Plant and Heritage interest Magazines * Motor Books International (MBI) - ? *Old Pond Publishing - http://www.oldpond.com - Books & Videos on farm machinery * The Old Machinery Magazine Australian publication for collectors of old machinery Online Sales & Free Ads sites Note: Listing of any site or organisation is not an endosement. Buyer beware applies as with any sales online or off. *Tractors and Plant ads for machines for sale. *Tractor trader UK tractors for sale *Vintageworld.co.uk Vintage vehicles & machinery For Sale (Private Free ads + Commercial ads) * CJF Bearings - Bearings & Power Tranmissions Stockist Trade directory sites * WWW.Tradekey.Com Online directory of manufacturers & suppliers Clubs & Societies (Non-Commercial organisations) :Add your club or society here and create your clubs own Wiki page via a wiki link for more details on what you do. #The Vintage Excavator Trust (VET); http://www.modelexcavatorcompany.co.uk/vintage_excavator_trust.htm #The Road Roller Association (RRA); http://www.r-r-a.org.uk/ #The National Vintage Tractor and Engines Club (NVTEC); http://www.nvtec.co.uk/ #The National Traction Engine Trust (NTET); http://www.ntet.co.uk/ #The Lincolnshire Vintage Vehicle Society, http://www.lvvs.org.uk/ #The Cotswold Oil Engine and Preservation Society, http://www.cotswoldoilengine.co.uk #The your club here, your website like here Enthusiasts Web Sites * Peter & Rita Forbes' Engine Webpages * Big Als Truck stop - Truck photo's and info. * Fens vintage - Tractors, Engines, Shows and collections articles. * Bristol tractor registers * Heritage Photos Steam, tractors, buses, commercial vehicles, trains, waterways photos. * Cranes.etc Excellent galley of photos of model and real cranes, and scale model reviews. * Crane List List of crane models and makes * Resister of steam shovels Good photos (Mainly USA based) * Wagonpics.com Photos of Mainly Tippers but has Heavy Haulage section & massive link list to other truck photo sites * Oilyhands.co.uk Towed / Micro digger pictures and info site * Vintage Commercials Big collection of Commercial vehicle photos * Albion trust Albion vehicle tuste site * Denis Childs Potos of South African ultra Heavy Haulage units in action, and new Nicholas machines. * Classic Machinery Network Loads of Plant and Truck photos of Old and modern Kit + discussions about machinery. * RAF Airfield Construction Branch History Reminiscences by Ex RAF plant operators and photos of plant. * International Drott Club Site about collecting IH Drott's. Excellent photos of Drotts * Traction Time The Traction Time site features traction engine photos & info * Smoke stak - The Antique engine site (forum) lots of useful info, photos and links. * Tracktor Lexicon Wikibooks - German Wikibooks site (in German) of tractor data * Vintage Tractor Engineer - Technical info and Forum * Cranes Diggers and Dozers - Site offering rare models of Cranes and excavators * Buses on Skylineaviation.co.uk List of surviving singledeck half cab buses * Photos of German Tractor Brochures - in German * Elima Classics Jimmi S Timber harvesting machinery brochures list (PDF copies) * Konedata.net A Finnish site with tractor & combine data & photos - data tables are in English & Finnish. * Unusual Vehicles - collection of photos documenting many experimental and special vehicles on big wheels or tracks for soft terrain * http://www.ditzj.de - Mobile cranes and truck cranes - photo collection from Holland/ Germany * http://zugtier.info/traktoren/ - Tractors and Agricultural machinery info + photos (text in German) Forums UK and European Any Forum relevant to Tractors, Plant, Steam, Vintage Engines & Vehicle Preservation in UK is OK - if your sites listed below please reciprocate by adding a link to us on your sites links page - Thanks. *Vintage Tractor Engineer Vintage Tractor Forum *Classic Machinery Network (CMN) Forum for fans of all types of plant and heavy haulage. Some great photos of old and new stuff with some Video links to machines in trouble or at work. * Heavy Haulage Blog Great photos of heavy hauliers in action. * Digger Blog spot - Now at The Construction Index following Contract Journals closure * FarmPhoto Forum - Farming related photo site * The British Construction Equipment Forum(CEF) (new December 2009) * Lifting-World UK Crane drivers Forum - Some good crane related photos * Forum for Demolition industry - Linked to Demolition News website ( A new forum Dec 2009) * Bouwmachine ForumDutch Machinery Forum Plant and Trucks (in Dutch but with interesting photos) * Australian Historic Commercial Vehicle clubs Forum some good photos, Mainly Australian related discussion * Historic Military Vehicle Forum info on military vehicles, Photos and events American Forums list from Classic machinery Net * Heavy Equipment Forum * Pushpull scraper operators * Red power magazine Forum * IB Dozing discussion's forum * Equipmentimages.netcollection of Equipment Images * Construction centric Forum * SoCal Earthmovers.Com * Spyderhousesolutions.ca Forum * Californian dozer operators Group * Monster toys blogspot.Com Big boy toys * Stripmine.org Mining related site * Tournanet.com Tournanet-web site specialising in LeTourneau and Wabco Other Wikis * Autopedia - A Wikia database all about cars, trucks, SUVs, and more! * The Classic Car Wiki - A Wiki for all Classic Cars * Worldwide Trams Wiki - A wiki all about tram car systems and trolleybuses around the world * Transport Wiki - Wiki all about Buses in the UK Parts & Serial number Data Sites listing information on parts and serial numbers *Lucas Electrical catalogue lists parts for older machines Research Sources # Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopiadia; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page #Wikipedia Tractors section; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tractors #Wikipedia Excavators section; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Excavators #Wikipedia Steam section; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steam_engines # Access to Archives electronic catalog has links to "The Museum of Rural Life" (MERL) project "Heavy Metal" to catalogue several major manufactures donated Archives. They have Heritage Lottery funding to assist in the task. http://www.a2a.org.uk/ Category:Tractor Wiki Category:Lists Category:Web Sites